Battle Cry
by eternalavatar
Summary: AOT Fanfic. I do not own any of the characters or AOT itself. I'm bad at summaries and descriptions so hopefully you read this anyway and like it. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The world is cruel. Unforgiving. Merciless. Brutal. Sadistic. Barbaric. Unsparing. Ruthless. No matter how you put it, it's not a place anyone wants to live in.

Especially in a world full of Titans.

I, Eren Yeager, will fight till my last breath in order to insure the destruction of those beasts. Until full annihilation, I will not cease in perusing my goal. They will pay for all that they've taken from me. Every last one.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Cry

We have all dreamed of life outside the walls. The fantasy that our souls desperately wish for. Large bodies of water flowing freely. Boulders as large as mountains made of ice. Trees littering a vast area of land. Children laughing and running freely in oceans of yellow wheat. Fathers with their babies and mothers safe at home. Twittering of baby birds calling to their parents as the sun shines down upon them.

But instead we have the reality. Cruel, harsh reality. Children taken from their parents and mercilessly devoured. Fathers and mothers rushing to help them, only to suffer the same fate. Barriers of heavy stone surround the territories, as if they could protect us from the thought of never being able to be free.

The idea was you could be free, as long as you stay inside the walls. That is not true freedom. Our freedom was taken from the thieves just beyond these walls. In all shapes and sizes, they steal and snatch more and more each time. In overwhelming numbers, they ambush us at our weakest, when we begin to feel content and safe, only to strike fear and panic into our souls again.

It's been some years since the last Titan attack. The scare from Wall Maria breaking had finally died down. Rushed to the inner wall, I lived with a new drive and purpose. I have joined the soldiers, fueling the will to fight with the idea of killing each single Titan that crosses my path. Others did not completely approve of my desires, welcomed or not.

Armin Artlet; Intelligence beyond compare. Quiet unless intrigued. Sharp senses with no match. His gift for strategic maneuvers is used well, assisting in several action plans. Armin is smart, yes, but also a dreamer. I am sure his goal is still to flee once the walls have all crumbled to the ground in dust to go see what lies beyond.

Mikasa Ackerman; Skilled fighter, and an even greater friend. Top of her class, highest ranking officer possible at her stage. Always needing to protect me, no matter how incessant her words may be. Evil has caused her stoic nature, the look that has stayed plastered on her for years and years to come. Some said it was a twist of fate how we met. I disagree, fate had nothing to do with it. If fate had had its way, she would not be here. Fate was one cruel smack away from ending an innocent life and giving birth to one barely worth living for. Fate, cruel fate.

We've all felt it's sting. It's time the Titans get their fair share. One by one, we will train. And one by one, they may fail. But as long as I'm still standing, I will fight. I will fight until there is nothing left to be fought. I will take all they have stolen from me. This, this is my battle cry.


	3. Chapter 2 - I Remember

I hear her voice in my head when the clinking of swords echoes throughout the area. Her face flashes in my mind during practice, as my eyes land on the practice Titan's nape. I feel her touch on my cheek as the wind blows furiously against my body.

_"It's a beautiful day," she mused as she gazed out the freshly cleaned window. I watched her enjoy the fresh air as it blew in softly. We joked and laughed, played and teased. We were happy. But that happiness blinded us. We didn't see it coming when we should have. The slight shaking of the ground every moment, increasing every so slightly. The shadows spreading across the ground as it was deliberately starved from the sunlight. The large pinkish hand that made its way towards the window. Closer and closer. _

_It wasn't until the gasp that escaped her lips that the reality sank in. The Titan was too close. Way too close. There was no escaping it, no hiding. Not for her. The look in her eyes said it all; This would be her last day. _

_Her face turned to me as our neighbors tried futilely to scatter, with a look that I will never forget. Tearfully; painfully; with words that tortured her soul. _

_"Run, Eren. Run!"_

_Strong, muscled hands crashed through the walls and encased her body. Our eyes locked one last time as it pulled her into the air, legs hanging limply in the beast's grasp._

_The last I saw of my mother was between two long sets of Titan teeth that ground deep into her bones._

This was all for her. Each day, every practice, every cut and bruise and scrape was for her. Every kill would be for hers. But no amount of lives would be enough to make up for the one I had lost. Not until there were none left to take.


End file.
